guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cheese Slaya
Rate-a-user This was shamelessly inserted by Blastedt. Favoured: #''Yum, Cheez...evil too :p. All the better I guess... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:58, 30 May 2007 (CDT)'' #''Cheeesse..., but which type? If it's something like Emmental or Gruyere, I'm favouring you, unless you're slaying them.— Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 02:11, 17 August 2007 (CDT)'' Unfavoured: #''Ewwwwwwwwwww. =( Ragewolf 20:44, 9 June 2007 (CDT) #''Cheeesse..., but which type? If it's something like Brie or Roquefort, I'm unfavouring you, unless you're slaying them..— Ebany Salmonderiel (T• •talk:Ebany Salmonderiel|action=edit&section=new}} M) 02:11, 17 August 2007 (CDT)'' Delete: #needs less milk imo — Blastedt 20:31, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:I don't have any cowbell.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:32, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::Oh? Why do I need "more" then? It takes one to know one, I guess. -sigh- — Blastedt 20:33, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:::Because cheese doesn't need cowbell it needs milk.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:34, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::::Well, I only need fire. Which I have in my temper fuse! :D — Blastedt 20:38, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:::::You mean you only need cowbell?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:39, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::::::I hate cows, bells, AND cowbells! >:( — Blastedt 20:42, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:::::::But you need cows for milk. And you need milk for cheese. and you love cheese!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:42, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::::::::Actually, I don't like it too much. Blech, cheese by itself? Horrid? — Blastedt 20:44, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::I would like to remind you only administrators can strike R-a-U votes. — Blastedt 20:52, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::I never knew you were an admin :O * hides in fear*— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:53, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::::I am an R-a-U admin only. — Blastedt 20:56, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #From the words of skuld: "no u smel moldy cheese" — Blastedt 20:58, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #:lol— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:59, 30 May 2007 (CDT) #::Please stop shitting with my comments :( — Blastedt 21:54, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Discussion I love blank talk pages... --50x19px user:Zerris 00:25, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :Oops, now it isn't. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:25, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::MUAHAHAHAHAHAH :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:23, 30 May 2007 (CDT) If You're Interested I have a new Build Contest on PvX, so, since you participated last time, I figured you might be interested. Cheers! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:15, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Build Ideas *Wielder's Zeal rit w/ A-rage, splinter wep, etc. * NAtural Healing Para...could be defensive anthem or really any elite, but it'd be awesome for, like, a psplit...although para's kinda aren't meant for splits, so maybe hero abttles... * Obviously more, but no real serious ones.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:51, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Hitting Random buttons on the toolbar thing! yay! Bold textItalic textLink titleLink titlelink title Headline text ---- Media:Example.ogg Insert formula here :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:52, 4 June 2007 (CDT) Please don't mess with header messages on ppl's talk page thank you for your cooperation. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 01:08, 5 June 2007 (CDT) You're Invited To version 2 of my Skill Design Contest. It can be found on PvXWiki | here. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 13:13, 6 June 2007 (CDT) Abbreviation redirects You might want to give it just the first letter or do the whole thing capitalized. This way its not really case sensitive. For example, AoM for Avatar of Melandru now redirects fine. But a search for aom, AOM, aOm, or any other combination still doesn't work. However Aom (and AOM) would still redirect with mixed case. Just a little something I picked up in my patrollings of Category:abbreviations. (Don't forget to include the cat on the pages too.— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 20:55, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :You fail. When you move it you make a redirect from the old page to the new page. You just made 2 new double redirects. Flag the old ones for deletion or point them to the correct articles instead of the new abbreviations. =D — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 21:22, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::Lol you want me to redirect to a redirect?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:23, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::Like that? please say yes and ill do the toehr one.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:25, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Thatta boy. Good Cheese. Have a treat. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 21:43, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::::The proper-case redirect goes in the category, another can be made to catch searches. --Fyren 22:02, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Okay...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:03, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Really? One time I made a whole big speech of bs on that cat's talk page. I've learned since then, but anyway... Hi!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 22:05, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Okay, now I'm REALLY confused.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:07, 6 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Well, I'm selling hotdogs. 2 for $1. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:53, 6 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I'll take two for 3$ or 1.5 for 2.50$. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:05, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::I thought you were American. -- Nova -- ( ) 12:57, 6 August 2007 (CDT) You sig image Lol, your image wasn't redirected to your page lol, I did it for you. You don't have to thank me. —[[User:Sigm@|'Shady'Guy]] 14:51, 7 June 2007 (CDT) i nominated cheese to be my test dummy for my sig. See now, my problem is that old the places where my old sig appears now look weird because I just replaced the image... Should I bother restoring the image and making a new one so my old sigs don't look weird? — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 16:02, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Sounds like the work for a filter/bot. My old sigs looked weird when I got my new sig too:D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:20, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Why would you change it...do you know how many ~Readem's there probably are? I find them now and then, but I would never go through the hassle of finding them all. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:18, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::Well the new image has the "Jedi" in it. It looks weird at the end of my old sig because I just replaced the image. So all the places where the old image was, I have the new one. I could either a) ignore it. b) revert the image and upload a new one. My old sigs will be back to normal and a new sig would use a fresh image (except all the places my new sig appears will have the old image and look weird). c) only push the image back once so its that pic without the jedi and my new sigs will just be "image Rogue" and my old sigs have a different image or d) manually change all my signatures everywhere they appear. What was your old sig like, cheese?— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 14:26, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Looked a lot like Cheese Slaya. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 14:42, 8 June 2007 (CDT) New User Page Got bored of my old one so im starting a new one... give me a week and it'll be zomgwtfbbqpwnage :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:13, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::My page will pwn your face...wait it already did :O! Ownedz. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:16, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :::...Your page is three lines long and STILL riddled with spelling mistakes. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:57, 12 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Ownedz. /highfive Zerris!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:14, 12 June 2007 (CDT) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I need some serious help with My Characters. I know I need to reupload TastesBetterThanItLooks.jpg to Cheesey Healer, but besides that, what else did I do wrong??? Horribly Confused, :::::::::::— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:11, 12 June 2007 (CDT) Gepgun, while you're saving me from my wikierrors, can you help me with my other wikierrors?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:14, 12 June 2007 (CDT) :Hmm I took a look. What are you trying to do? Create a chart? -- Nova -- ( ) 18:03, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Character box. Click on the red link:P— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:08, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::Err, I maen edit the page. the info is there, but it doesn't show up:(— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:09, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::::User:Tanaric/Character —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 14:23, 18 August 2007 (CDT) :::::I did...and it's nto working:(. Yes im that much of a noob.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 15:39, 18 August 2007 (CDT) since it's not on your main page you probably have to redirect to User:Tanaric/Character and the other one too. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Skakid9090 ( ). 13:04, 22 August 2007 (CDT) lawl Image:Image-Character-Cheesey Healer.jpg you fail at uploading and made me smile. BTW, you have an extra div on your page somewhere I think and its making it a bit wonky. ;-) — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 21:08, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :I forgot to change it to a JPEG :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:27, 13 June 2007 (CDT) :) Cheese is happy right now After playing 7 battles in a row in HA, my group went to halls. We lost the match (it was a relic run) at 0 seconds. Not very fun. NExt, after we beat UW, we skipped directly to halls and pwnt in relic. Yay!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 10:59, 8 July 2007 (CDT) :ign plox -- Nova -- ( ) 12:59, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::Cheese Slayer,Cheesey Healer....or in that case Kill Me Im Calling. Party leader was Yunisca the Shade.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:42, 7 August 2007 (CDT) Cheese! I saw you in HA! You were actually on "Cheese Slaya". Anyway, my team once skipped to halls and also lost on relic at 0 seconds. It was a 23-23-23 tie with Better than Anet BNET and another team, and the other team won. Anyway, it was nice seeing you in HA. The Paintballer (T/ ) 12:24, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :I think it was "Cheese Slayer." — Nova — ( ) 13:04, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::no, it was cheese slaya for once. cheese slayer is my pve ranger, and i dont really play him that much. ill never delete him, but i usually dont play him lol. yeah it was nice seeing ya :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:55, 28 August 2007 (CDT) BEtter than eoe bomb Both teams died in UW at hte same time from EoE. Ouch. Same thing happened in courtyard exceptwith 3 teams:O It really sucked...our team was winning in UW and then Eoe killed us all and we both lost...lol. Vertical score chart ftw.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 14:38, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :lulz what a noob rezmer -- Nova -- ( ) 07:10, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Oh, did you mean the EoE team killed both opposing teams? I thought the EoE team just wiped out everyone including themselves -- Nova -- ( ) 07:11, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::No, it wiped us out...we weren't fighting eoe bomd lol.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:09, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ohno http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/User:One_Three_Three_Seven Bug I know you are not supposed to edit another user's page, but you placed a tag somewhere. I deleted it, it caused the sidebar and the top buttons to warp. Dragnmn talk 17:17, 30 October 2007 (UTC) Skill box --> User skill box The following pages in your userspace are using : *User:Cheese Slaya/ "BRUSH...YOUR...TEETH!" *User:Cheese Slaya/"You Stink!" *User:Cheese Slaya/Restore Energy Because they are user-created skills, they should instead be using . Please update them to use the correct template. If they have not been changed in 5 days, they will be changed for you. —Dr Ishmael 02:29, 9 May 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC)